Welcome Home
by Glompy-chan
Summary: After four years have gone by, Tsuna's big brother, Giotto, finally returns to Namimori from college. As Giotto returns home, he brings back not only text books and suitcases, but a girl as well leaving poor Tsuna with confusing emotions.
1. I miss you

Just wanted to say thanks for reading my very first fan fiction!  
Title: Welcome Home  
Summary: After four years have gone by, Tsuna's big brother, Giotto, finally returns to Namimori from college. As Giotto returns home, he brings back not only text books and suitcases, but a girl as well leaving poor Tsuna with emotions and confusion he hasn't felt before.  
Rating: MA  
Written by: Glompy-chan  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Giotto-niisan! Please don't go!" said a crying 10 year old Tsuna as he clung to the arm of his older brother. His mother stood next to Tsuna with a sad look on her face while watching her youngest son practically beg his older brother to stay while the father loaded the suitcases into the trunk of a cab. His big brother, Giotto, was leaving for a college in America and was going to be gone for a full four years.  
"Tsuna…you know I can't stay..." Giotto hugged the crying boy trying hard himself not to let the tears fall. He was going to miss Tsuna like crazy. Not only Tsuna but his mother and father as well. He pulled Tsuna back and kissed the boy's forehead trying his best to comfort him.  
"I-I love you, G-Giotto-niisan" said Tsuna while trying to hold back more tears to no avail.  
"I love you too, Tsuna. Very much" Giotto hugged his little brother one more time and looked at his mother.  
Nana walked up to her son and gave him a tight embrace while silently crying.  
"My little boy is all grown up…going off to college…soon you're going to get married and have children…I'm going to miss you so much!" Nana hugged her son tighter as her tears soaked his jacket. Giotto hugged her back while his hand patted her back comfortingly.  
"I'm going to miss you too, mom" He said as he kissed her cheek. Iemitsu roughly patted his son's back while giving his famous grin.  
"I'm proud of you, son. Make sure to blow them all away in America and show them what the Japanese can do!" exclaimed Iemitsu as he gave a thumbs up and another confident smile. Giotto laughed at his father's happy go lucky attitude. Giotto stood in front of his family one more time giving them all another hug. He ruffled tsuna's hair and gave him another kiss on the forehead.  
"Bye, Tsuna. I'll see you when you're all grown up." Giotto gave a sad smile and got into the cab. As the cab drove off, Tsuna ran as fast as he could trying to catch up. As the car sped up Tsuna stopped and cried once again, already missing his beloved big brother.

For an entire year, Tsuna and Giotto would exchange letters to each other. Giotto's letters usually were filled with what he has learned from the Americans such as how they acted and lived. Tsuna was intrigued by the life style of the Americans. On Tsuna's 11th birthday, Giotto sent him a birthday letter which Tsuna decided to read after the party.

After Tsuna's birthday party, he ran upstairs to his room and opened his letter, eager to hear from his beloved Giotto-nii. He smiled as he read the letter.

_Dear tsuna_  
_It's your 11th birthday, huh? My little bro's growing up I see. I'm sorry that I can't be there on your special day. Heck, I'm sorry that I can't be there at all. How was your birthday? Did you have a party? _  
_I'm on break from school right now and I'm in Seattle Washington. It's crazy here. So different from Japan. Maybe I'll take you here some day. Anyways, if you look in the envelope, you'll see some pictures I took and something else that I got for you just for your birthday. I hope you like it. I miss you. Tell mom and dad that I love them. _  
_-With Lots of Love, Your Big Brother, Giotto. _

Tsuna did as the letter said and looked in the envelope. He pulled out some pictures and looked through each and every one of them. One was of Giotto smiling in front of the Seattle Center Space Needle. Another was of him at his desk studying. Tsuna assumed it was taken by his roommate in secret. The rest were of Giotto and some of his American friends at a beach. Remembering that Giotto had put something else in the envelope, he quickly opened it more and smiled widely at what was there. He pulled out from the envelope a necklace with a really cool brown and white sea shell attached to it. Attached to the necklace as well was a little note that said, "Happy Birthday little bro. Hope you like it". Tsuna wiped a tear away as he smiled at the necklace. He didn't think it was possible, but he somehow missed his brother more than anything else.

Tsuna wrote another letter to Giotto in reply to his birthday letter, thanking him and sending him pictures of the party that Nana took. Days became weeks. Weeks became months and Giotto had not written back to him. Every day after school Tsuna would come home and the first thing he asked to his parents was "Did Giotto-niisan write back?" and every time they would respond with a sad "No..." Tsuna sat on his bed, hugging his pillow wondering if Giotto was ok. What if he got in some sort of accident? What if he had said something to make Giotto mad at him? Tsuna's heard started to hurt as he continued to think of reasons why he hasn't heard from Giotto. Giving up, he turned off the lights, slid under the covers of his bed and silently cried himself to sleep, thinking of his beloved big brother.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, everyone. I'll try to write more in the future. =/


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters! Except for the character named Alicia which you will meet in this chapter.

3 Years Later

"Man…I don't get this at all…" cried a frustrated, 14 year old Tsunayoshi. He pulled his spiky brown hair in frustration as he stared at his summer math homework. "I just don't get this! Reborn, why do I have to work on this now? Why not later on during the summer!"

"Dame-Tsuna!" was all Tsuna heard as his head came in contact with a hard green toy mallet.

"OW! Reborn! Why did you do that?" screamed a crying Tsuna as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You need to study harder or I'll hit you harder. Besides, don't you want more time hanging out with your friends this summer than being stuck in your room doing homework?" asked Reborn as he held up his mallet again while grinning.

"HIIIIIIII! Ok ok, I'll study! Just don't hit me!" Tsuna furiously buried himself in his studies to try and avoid the cruel and unusual tutoring of his tutor. With that, Reborn grinned, seeing as he was done for the night and went home. Once Tsuna felt that Reborn was definitely gone, he put his text books away to lie down on his bed.

"So…tomorrow is the day, huh…?" whispered Tsuna. He looked to his right at his desk where the necklace that Giotto had sent to him 4 years ago was placed. He smiled at the memory of how happy he felt when he received it then frowned remembering how that gift and letter was the last he had received. He buried his face in his pillow while hitting and punching the other pillow weakly.

"Why…why didn't he ever write back…? What am I supposed to say to him tomorrow!" said a distraught Tsuna. Tomorrow was the beginning of summer vacation…and the day that Giotto would arrive back in Japan. Tsuna was happy that he could see his big brother again but due to the stop of communication for the past 3 years, Tsuna assumed that things would be awkward between them. He sighed realizing that being frustrated and angry wouldn't do anything so with that, he brushed his teeth and climbed into bed hoping that tomorrow would go smoothly.

Tomorrow Morning 

"Tsu-kun! Wake up and get ready! Your brother will be home any minute now!" yelled an excited Nana. She happily skipped into Tsuna's room and opened the curtains letting the morning sun in.

"Mmmm…mom….it's 8:00…and it's summer! Let me sleep more" said a tired Tsuna. He pulled the covers over his head in hopes that the sun would just go away and that his mother would go away with it.

"Now now Tsu-kun. We wouldn't want your brother to see you in your pajamas on his first day back now, right? Hurry and get dressed!" Nana skipped out of the room humming a giddy tune. Tsuna's eyes opened wide when he realized what today was.

"O-onii-san…is coming home…" said a dumbfound Tsuna. He quickly dashed out of his bed to the bathroom trying to get as clean as possible for the return of his big brother.

After Tsuna got dressed in comfortable but presentable clothes, he helped his mother clean the house and make lunch for the day. Tsuna was extremely nervous for this but still wanted to see his big brother. Right after Tsuna finished vacuuming, the door bell rang.

"They're here!" exclaimed Nana excitingly.

"They?" asked Tsuna curiously. Nana nodded and smiled.

"Giotto and a special someone" Nana said. She squealed and opened the door. Tsuna tilted his head curiously. Who could this person be? He lost his train of thought when the door opened revealing someone Tsuna had been yearning and dreading to see for 4 years. His hair was still blonde and spiky as before. He grew a lot taller and he wore a white buttoned up shirt with a gray tee underneath it as well as light brown shorts to keep cool for the summer.

"Giotto!" Nana lunged forward giving her son a tight hug while tears fell down her face.

"Mom…" Giotto whispered and hugged her back trying hard not to cry himself. He looked up at Tsuna who had his eyes wide open with tears falling down his cheeks. After letting go of his mother, he walked towards Tsuna with a smile.

"Tsunayoshi…" He smiled gently and sweetly. At the sound of his voice, Tsuna forgot about all the sadness that Giotto had given him. He lunged towards Giotto giving his big brother a tight hug.

"Giotto-niisan…Giotto-niisan…" Tsuna said his big brother's name over and over again as the tears fell from his eyes. Giotto smiled at this and hugged his beloved little brother.

"Tsuna…Tsuna I've missed you SO much." Whispered Giotto. He hugged his little brother back taking in all of the love and embrace his little brother had to offer. His smiled saddened a bit as he unhooked Tsuna from him, looking him in the eyes.

"Tsuna…I'm so sorry for not writing back…so sorry. I've been…busy…but that's no excuse. I'm sorry…" Giotto apologized. Tsuna nodded while wiping the tears trying to stop crying to no avail. He couldn't believe it. For 3 years Tsuna had been suffering and he thought that he would hate Giotto…but with one apology, Tsuna had forgiven Giotto instantly.

"I-it's ok…I forgive you Giotto-nii...what were you busy with?" asked Tsuna curiously. He tilted head curiously as he noticed a blush crawl onto Giotto's face.

"U-uh…well…you see I got a-"

"Giotto! Come help me with the suitcases!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow as a young woman ran in the house. Tsuna realized that this woman definitely was not Japanese considering she had blonde curly hair that went down to her shoulders and that she had bright blue eyes. She wore a bright yellow skirt that matched her hair perfectly as well as an orange tank top which fitted with the summer weather. Tsuna looked at his big brother curiously.

"Who is this, Nii-san?" asked Tsuna. Giotto smiled and hooked arms with the woman who was now blushing slightly and smiling sweetly at Tsuna.

"Continuing what I was going to say, I got a girlfriend and you're looking at her. Her name is Alicia." Giotto smiled and kissed the girl's cheek who playfully hit Giotto's arm.

"Giotto! Not in front of your family!" She said as she blushed madly.

Tsuna's eyes widened. Girlfriend? Giotto-nii had a…girlfriend? Something stirred inside of Tsuna as he stared at his big brother and the girl. This was the reason why he had been so busy? Giotto was so busy teasing the girl that he didn't notice that Tsuna was looking down and his hair covered his eyes revealing Tsuna's disturbance.

"So…the reason why you didn't write to me in 3 years…was because you got a GIRLFRIEND?" Tsuna said as he looked up at Giotto. Tears threatened to fall again but he held them back wanting to look strong. Giotto stopped teasing the girl and looked at Tsuna surprised.

"Tsuna…I-"

"Don't try to explain things to me! I understand perfectly! You obviously put HER before me for the past 3 years, right? Well fine then!" yelled Tsuna. He ran upstairs ignoring the calls of his name from Giotto and his mother. He slammed the door to his room shut as he entered finally letting the years fall again. He thought that he could have forgiven his big brother but not after what happened. He didn't understand why it had bothered him so much. He knew that he Giotto wanted a girlfriend for the longest time but never had time because of school. He knew that he would have a girlfriend someday but why did it bother him so much now? He was confused beyond belief which made him frustrated with the foreign emotion.

Back downstairs everyone had a look of shock. None of them had expected an outburst from the 14 year old. An awkward silence fell upon them until Alicia spoke up.

"I'll talk to him…" Giotto nodded sadly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and went upstairs to his room. Once in front of the door she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Go away" was all she heard.

"Tsuna…please let me in so I can explain things. Please don't blame Giotto. I was the one that busied him so much." There was a pause and the door unlocked but did not open. She smiled and opened the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tsuna who was now hugging a pillow tightly. The tears had stopped but his face still held a depressed look.

"Tsuna…your brother loves you. He really does. He didn't mean to not write back." Alicia explained. Tsuna kept quite not looking her in the eye. She took this chance to continue, thinking that he was listening.

"I'm not the only reason why he's been busy. He's…having some trouble with school…and the rent. He's been working two jobs just to try and keep up while at the same time squeezing in some studying." She said sadly. Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked stared at the floor. He did not know that Giotto was going through such a rough time. That would explain everything. A burst of guilt exploded in his chest. He had yelled at Giotto without knowing the full reason. Alicia noticed the look on his face and patted his back comfortingly.

"He's not mad at you…but you should probably talk to him about this. Kay?" She said softly. Tsuna looked up at her and could see that she was sincere and meant every word of it. Tsuna gave her a faint smile and nodded. She led him downstairs where Giotto and Nana were. Once Giotto saw Tsuna, he stood up quickly and ran towards the boy giving him a tight embrace.

"Tsuna…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It's my entire fault…I…I should have told you. It's also because-"

Tsuna shook his head interrupting Giotto.

"Alicia explained everything to me…and…I'm sorry…I'm really really sorry Giotto-nii" Tsuna looked at his big brother with a sad smile. Giotto smiled and hugged Tsuna tightly.

"It's ok Tsuna…it's ok" Tsuna smiled and hugged his big brother back. Alicia smiled obviously proud of her work and Nana wiped away a tear.

"This is so beautiful" Nana said. After the commotion was done and over with, everyone sat in the living room talking about Giotto's time in America. Where he visited, the weird foods he ate and the weird people he met. Nana soon got up to start lunch but Alicia stopped her.

"Sit back down Sawada-san. I'LL be the one to cook for YOU today." Said a happy Alicia. Nana smiled and nodded her head obviously excited to try some interesting food. Alicia got up and headed towards the kitchen. Tsuna's smile disappeared as Giotto got up as well.

"Let me help, hun." Said Giotto happily. He leaned forward and gave Alicia a kiss on the lips. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. Once again, that disturbed feeling crept back into Tsuna's chest making him confused.

'Didn't we sort everything out? What is this feeling?' Tsuna thought. Throughout the time that Alicia and Giotto were cooking, Tsuna continued to try and figure out that he was feeling to no avail.

A/N: YAY! I made it a bit longer this time! I THINK I'm starting to get the hang of this! Please read and review! Thanks! Glompy-chan OUT ;)

Giotto: I have a girlfriend…? O_o

Me: Yuuuuup X3

Giotto: I thought this was supposed to be a yaoi? =/

Me: It is! The girlfriend is just building up to the climax! =D

Alicia: Is that all I am? A build up! DX

Me: Yep. ^_^

Alicia and Giotto: …. -_-

Me: tee-hee. Until next time! =D


	3. Namimori Pool

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I DO own the character Alicia though. She is MINE =D

"Lunch is ready!" said Alicia happily as she and Giotto placed the plates on the table. Nana and Tsuna came in with wide eyes as they saw the interesting food.

"Oh I wonder what this is. Is it chicken?" asked Nana curiously. Giotto shook his head.

"It's fish mom. Fish and chips actually. I was in Seattle and I would often visit the docks and their fish and chips were amazing." Nana and Tsuna sat at the table and took a bite out of their fish.

"It's really good!" exclaimed Nana.

"So this is American food." said Tsuna unenthusiastically. The whole emotion thing was still bothering him. Giotto noticed this but decided to keep quiet about it for now. He'd talk to Tsuna later.

"Actually, fish and chips aren't American. Like most foods in America, they mostly originated elsewhere" said Alicia. She took a bite out of the fish she prepared and frowned a little. "I should have added more salt" she said. Nana shook her head at this.

"No, it's already very good!" exclaimed Nana. After lunch, Tsuna put away his plate and headed upstairs to his room once again. He leaned against his door and slid down to the ground. He sighed as he looked at the necklace that Giotto had given him. Everything was crashing down once again. Why couldn't everything just fall into place? Things seemed to be falling apart quickly which scared Tsuna. He did the only thing he could think of. He prayed. He closed his eyes and focused his mind.

"Dear Kami-sama…please…please tell me what it is that I'm feeling…I'm so confused…I don't know what to do…just…give me a sign or a hint. Anything!" He was thrown out of his focus when his phone started to ring. Tsuna looked at his phone blinking a few times then he picked it up. He looked at the cover which flashed "Chrome". He flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Instead of hearing a regular greeting from Chrome all he could hear were her cries.

"Chrome? Chrome! What's wrong? What happened?" yelled Tsuna. He seemed to have forgotten all about his current situation and focused on the crying Chrome.

"M-M-Mukuro! H-he cheated on m-me!" cried Chrome. At the mention of his name her cries became more desperate. Tsuna had to pull the phone away from his ears a bit to keep from bursting his ear drums. Chrome and Mukuro had been dating for the past 4 months and Chrome had already fallen in love with him in that time. No one thought that Mukuro would be a good lover to her and it seemed that everyone was right.

"What?" yelled Tsuna. He wasn't THAT surprised that Mukuro had done such a thing but he still couldn't believe that Mukuro had actually done it. He thought that Mukuro really liked Chrome.

"I-I c-caught him with another g-g-girl! I can't b-believe he would get a-another g-girlfriend! He kn-knew that I l-l-loved him! I can't believe I'm letting m-myself get so j-jealous because of that j-jerk!" Tsuna winced as her crying became even louder. His eyes widened at what she had said. New girlfriend? Jealous? Was what Tsuna was feeling…jealousy? He shook his head violently. No, there was no way he would be jealous! There was no reason to be. It wasn't like Giotto wasn't going to pay attention to him while he was back and it wasn't like he had romantic feelings towards Giotto…right?

"T-Tsuna-kun…? Are you there?" asked Chrome. Tsuna shook his head, going back to the current more important issue.

"Y-yeah. I'm here. Did you talk to him about it? Did you confront him?" asked Tsuna.

"N-no…I wouldn't know what to say…" said Chrome as her voice quieted down signaling that she was calmer than a few minutes ago.

"Chrome…for all you know it could have been a misunderstanding. Talk to him about it and see what he says…" said Tsuna.

"O-ok…I'll try…thanks Tsuna-kun." Before Tsuna could reply, Chrome hung up. Tsuna smiled and flipped his phone shut. He tossed the phone on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Jealousy? Was this really…jealousy he was feeling? That would explain his slight resentment towards Alicia.

"What does this mean…?" Tsuna asked himself. He looked up at the sky through his window.

"So…I guess you're not gonna give me ANOTHER hint, right?" Tsuna waited a few seconds before sighing. He still didn't know what kind of jealousy this was…and for that matter WHY he was jealous. Was he jealous because he was afraid that Giotto wouldn't have time for him or because he even HAD a girlfriend? He felt like his head was going to explode. It seemed that with each question he had answered another one that was more confusing than the other would appear. He lost his train of thought as he heard a knock from outside his door.

"Tsuna? It's Giotto. Open up please." Tsuna hesitantly got up from his bed and unlocked the door letting his big brother in.

"Tsuna…I know this is all a big shock for you…which is why I wanted to come up here and give you an offer." Giotto smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"An offer?" Tsuna glanced at his big brother smiling. He could help but smile back at his brother's expression.

"Yep. I know that you don't really like Alicia…and I know that you think that I'm not gonna have much time for you. So here it is. If you promise to try and make friends with her, I'll make sure we do EXACTLY what we used to do when you were younger" said a smiling Giotto. Tsuna smiled widely.

"You mean go to the Namimori Pool and the amusement park?" yelled Tsuna excitedly. Giotto nodded smiling at his little brother's enthusiasm.

"Yep, but only if you promise" Giotto warned. Tsuna nodded vigorously.

"I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise!" yelled a now overly excited Tsuna. Giotto's smiled widened and he grabbed Tsuna putting the brunette in a head lock. He couldn't help but tease his little brother a bit. He was just too cute!

"HIIIIII! Nii-san! Let me go!" Tsuna begged. Giotto laughed and continued to ruffle Tsuna's hair, ignoring his little brother's pleas. Tsuna laughed along with him. This was exactly what Tsuna had wanted. Some time with Giotto…time to re-build the relationship that they once had.

After a few minutes Giotto finally let the boy go and got up.

"Get your things packed. We're going to the pool now." Giotto smiled and walked out of the room to get his things as well. Tsuna smiled happily as he quickly packed up his swim trunks, towel, and some spare clothes. Once everything was prepared, he ran down stairs with his bag.

"You ready, Tsuna?" asked Giotto. Tsuna nodded happily. Probably happier than he has been the entire summer. Giotto smiled and got in the car as well as Tsuna. The drive was quiet but comfortable. Every now and then, they'd make small talk but mostly stayed quiet, soaking in the summer life of Namimori. When they reached Namimori Pool, Tsuna quickly sprung out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Hurry, Giotto-nii!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto laughed at his little brother's eagerness.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming"

They walked up to the front desk where a woman was typing away on a computer, probably working on the next pool schedule. Giotto cleared his throat trying to get the woman's attention.

"Yes? Welcome to Namimori pool. How may I help…you" The woman gasped as she stared at what she thought was an angel. Or…more like a sexy beast. Her eyes came in contact with bright orange ones that seemed to put her in a trance. She blushed as Giotto smiled at her.

"We'd like to have two lockers please. Preferably two that are next to each other" said Giotto politely. It took the woman a few seconds to fully process what Giotto was saying before she broke out of her trance…but not completely.

"Y-yes! Of course! Your lockers are uh…let's see now…25A and 26A. Right next to the entrance of the pool" The woman smiled at Giotto, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Why thank you very much" Giotto flashed another one of his famous smiles and left with Tsuna to the lockers. At this point the woman had already fainted from all the over excessive blushing. Tsuna looked back to see the woman who had fainted. He giggled at how he still had the same affect on the woman here. Giotto noticed his giggle and smiled.

"What's so funny, Tsuna?" asked Giotto curiously. Tsuna just shook his head.

"Nothing" Once they got to their lockers, they began to get changed in their swim trunks. Tsuna was so excited to finally get to spend time with his big brother that he didn't noticed that Giotto had taken his shirt off right next to him. When he DID notice, a small blush crept onto his face. He was surprised by how embarrassed he suddenly felt. He turned around and took a deep breath and looked back at Giotto hoping that he would not blush again. No such luck. This time Giotto had taken off his pants revealing his black and red boxers. He could see that during his time in America, Giotto had definitely been working out. He soon started to wonder what Giotto would look like without any of that clothing on. Tsuna's blush had gotten bigger and he could feel a slight nose bleed coming. He quickly turned around breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. What was going on? This was his big brother! Why was he having these kinds of thoughts!

"HIIIIIIII!" he screamed as two large pair of arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

"Better hurry Tsuna before I leave for the pool without you" said Giotto with a big smile on his face. Tsuna blushed again as Giotto pressed his chest against Tsuna's back. He could feel the hard muscles Giotto had developed and the warmth they created.

"All right, Giotto-nii. I'll be done in a bit" said Tsuna nervously. Giotto let Tsuna go and waited.

Giotto's POV 

"All right, Giotto-nii. I'll be done in a bit" said Tsuna. I nodded and let him go, waiting for him to finish. I stared as he took off his shirt revealing his thin figure. I smiled at how thin he was for a teenager. I'd have to make fun of him for that later.

'He's gotten really cute…and that warmth I got when I hugged him…it was…' I shook my head, stopping those thoughts immediately. What was I doing? He's my little brother. I can't think that way. Especially when I have a girlfriend!

Back to normal POV 

During the time that Tsuna was getting dressed he had this feeling that Giotto was staring at him. Giotto's gaze seemed to have burned. He put everything away and turned around smiling.

"I'm ready!"

Once they took a small shower first, Giotto jumped in the pool first.

"Tsuna! Get in here! The water feels great!" Giotto said laughing.

"Errr…I'll be right back!" Tsuna quickly went over to the side where the noodles were and took an orange one and walked back to Giotto. Rather than jumping in, he placed the noodle in the water and slowly crept in the water, grabbing the noodle. Giotto raised his eye brow and swam towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna…do you not know how to swim?" asked Giotto. Tsuna blushed and looked down at his reflection in the water and nodded. After all these years he had not learned how to swim and was incredibly embarrassed. This was one of the many reasons why everyone called him "dame-Tsuna" or "no good Tsuna". Giotto smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Then…I guess I'll have to teach you" Giotto said. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"N-no…you don't have to" said Tsuna. After his swimming lesson with Hayato, Takeshi, and Haru, Tsuna had completely lost hope that anyone would be able to teach him how to swim.

"Yes I do. As your big brother, it's my job to make sure you learn" Giotto pulled the noodle from Tsuna and tossed it aside. He then lift Tsuna up so his body was just about on the surface of the water.

"Ok. Now kick your legs but not too hard and move your arms like that" Giotto pointed at a man who was swimming perfectly. Tsuna nodded nervously and tried it himself.

"You're doing great, Tsuna. Keep it up but this time kick your legs a big harder" Tsuna did so. Giotto slowly let the boy go and Tsuna started to swim and move on his own.

"You're doing it Tsuna!" Giotto yelled excitedly. Tsuna smiled with joy as he was doing what he never thought he would be able to do.

"I'm swimming, Nii-san! Look!" Tsuna started to swim in circles around Giotto as Giotto started to laugh. He picked Tsuna up and gave him a tight embrace.

"Tsuna, I'm so proud of you!" yelled Giotto as the hug had gotten tighter. Tsuna blushed and hugged him back feeling the warmth of his big brother's chest.

"Thanks, Giotto-niisan. It's all thanks to you" said Tsuna. He slowly leaned up and kissed Giotto on the cheek as a thank you. Giotto's eyes widened slightly and a small blush crept onto his face. He smiled at Tsuna and picked him up, throwing him in the water playfully laughing. After two hours of racing, splashing, relaxing in the hot tub, and a lesson on diving, the two finally got dried and dressed and left the area. The ride home this time was fully of laughter and conversation. Once they got home, Tsuna had a big smile on his face. That smile however turned into a slight frown as Alicia came out to greet them. He smiled though remember the promise he had made to Giotto. He would try and be friends with Alicia. She was really nice after all.

"How was the pool you two?" she asked. Giotto gave her a quick hug.

"It was really fun! Tsuna here learned how to swim today" Giotto said proudly. Tsuna blushed and nodded.

"Really! That's great, Tsuna!" Alicia said as she gave Tsuna a gentle hug. Tsuna stood surprised but hugged her back smiling slightly. Maybe making friends with her wouldn't be so bad after all. Tsuna headed inside the house towards his room to put away his things. He stopped at the top of the stairway and looked down to see Alicia give Giotto a soft kiss on the lips. His smile turned into a sad frown as he turned around and walked into his room, locking the door. He dropped his bag on the ground and sat on his bed. Thinking back on the entire day with Giotto, Tsuna had come to the conclusion that he had feared would be true.

"Maybe…maybe I really do…love Giotto that way…" Tsuna said to himself. It had all been too clear that he hit his head in frustration for not realizing it sooner. He hit his head again as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"What am I going to do…?" He buried his face in his pillow silently crying for his unrequited love.

A/N: Err…so yeah. I guess I kinda slacked around the beginning and Tsuna's swimming lesson. Haha…

Tsuna: Yay! I finally learned how to swim! :D

Giotto: Didn't you already learn how to swim in that one episode? =/

Tsuna: Oh yeah… V_V

Me: *face palm*

Tsuna: Why is it that I watched Giotto as he changed! I feel like a pervert! DX

Me: Uhhh…cause you are? =P

Giotto: You know you liked it. =P

Tsuna: *plugs ears* HIIIIIII! DX

Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please forgive my slacking of the first half!


	4. Namimori Amusment Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own Alicia. She is a character I made up.

The next morning Tsuna woke up feeling incredibly tired. After realizing that he loved Giotto, he continued to cry for hours that night, getting barely any sleep at all. He looked at the clock next to his bed which said "11:00 AM"

"11…? Ugh…guess I better get up" said Tsuna to himself. He hesitantly and lazily got up from his bed and slowly went on his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Tsuna stood in the shower replaying yesterday's events in his mind over and over again. He replayed it over and over again trying to find some sort of evidence that what he felt for his big brother was false. Sadly, none came to mind.

"I guess it's true…I guess I really do love Giotto" Tsuna said as he sighed. He reached for the soap to cleanse his body only to have it slip out of his hands. He bended down to try and pick it up but the slipperiness of the soap made it difficult to grab. Feeling frustrated, Tsuna tried harder to pick it up only to slip and fall causing the back of his head to come in contact with the tiled wall.

"HIIIII! OW!" yelled Tsuna painfully. He rubbed the back of his head as his eyes were shut tightly, grinding his teeth to try and deal with the pain. His eyes opened wide as he heard the door slam open.

"Tsuna! Are you ok?" He looked up to see Giotto looking worried. Giotto's worried expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a flustered, embarrassed one. Tsuna tilted his head wondering what caused the sudden change of emotion. Then it hit him. He was naked. Tsuna's entire face became red as he picked up the nearest object and threw it at his big brother.

"GIOTTO, YOU PERVE! GET OUT!" screamed Tsuna as he threw shampoo bottles, tooth brushes, tooth paste, and soup at Giotto. Giotto dodged them all and ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind him in hopes to not get hit with one of Tsuna's flying shower objects of death.

"S-sorry Tsuna! I just head you scream and I thought that you were in trouble or something!" Giotto said in defense. He took in deep breaths trying to calm himself but seeing his little brother like that…on the ground…he looked so cute. No matter how hard he tried to calm down, the blush on his face didn't seem to go away. He leaned against the door and scratched the back of his head in confusion. Giotto knew that he should definitely NOT be having these kinds of thoughts about his little brother. Sure, Tsuna was cute and all…but not something to blush over. Especially from a brother.

Back in the shower, Tsuna's face was still furiously flustered.

"Stupid Giotto…who barges in a bathroom like that?" he asked himself. He couldn't believe that Giotto had seen him…naked. Sure they got changed near each other yesterday but that was different. Showers at home are supposed to be private. Not something that the older brother was able to see. Tsuna sighed and turned off the shower. He quickly dried himself and came out of the bathroom fully dressed only to see a blushing Giotto sitting on his bed. Tsuna looked away trying to seem angry when he was really just embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Tsuna. I just thought you were in trouble…" said Giotto sympathetically. Tsuna looked over at his brother with a slight smile on his face. He was worried about Tsuna's well being. How could Tsuna be mad at that reasoning?

"It's ok Giotto-nii" smiled Tsuna. Giotto smiled back.

"Hey, Tsuna. How about we go to the amusement park today?" asked Giotto. Tsuna's eyes widened and his smile grew as he nodded.

"Great! Maybe Alicia can come too. It'll be a good bonding experience for the both of you" said Giotto smiling. Tsuna's smile fell a bit. Wasn't this supposed to be his time alone with Giotto? He did promise that he'd try and be friends with Alicia though…

"Sure…yeah she can come" said Tsuna reluctantly. Giotto nodded and headed out the room to ask Alicia if she wanted to go. From down stairs he could hear Alicia scream "yes!". He heard the sound of someone rushing up the stairs and in came Alicia.

"Tsuna, this is going to be so much fun! I'm sure that we'll be great friends after this!" exclaimed Alicia. She skipped out of the room to go get properly dressed for the day. Tsuna sweat dropped at Alicia's hyper-ness.

At the Fair

"This is going to be so fun! Right, Tsuna?" Alicia said as she smiled at Tsuna.

"Y-yeah…lots of fun" said Tsuna hesitantly. Alicia smiled her eyes and smile widened as she saw a cotton candy machine. She ran towards it quickly, not being able to wait for the sweet sensation of the cotton candy.

"H-hey! Wait up, Alicia" Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand and quickly led him to Alicia with him. As soon as Giotto's hand grabbed the other, Tsuna's blushed at the contact. The warmth of his big brother's palm was inviting and the grip that latched onto the boys hand was firm yet comforting. Alicia looked at the two in curiosity, her smile fading a bit as she noticed the blush on Tsuna's cheeks.

"Don't run off like that, Alicia. This place is pretty big so stick with us" said Giotto. Alicia nodded and continued to eat her cotton candy.

"Uh…Giotto-niisan?" said Tsuna.

"Yes Tsuna?"

"Can you let go of my hand?" Tsuna asked reluctantly. He wanted to hold onto Giotto's hand a bit longer but knew it would seem weird in public. Giotto blushed after realizing that he was still holding his brother's hand. He slowly let go instantly missing the warmth that it brought.

"S-sorry…" said Giotto. Alicia looked at them both strangely. Something was going on between the two and she was going to find out what. So far she had an idea but that couldn't be it. They couldn't like each other. For one, Giotto was with her, and two, they were brothers! If she was right though…she would do anything it takes to keep it from happening. Giotto was hers and no one else's. She put on her famous smile before they could realize that she was bothered.

"So where to first? I haven't been here so I wouldn't know what to do" said Alicia.

"Let's go to the game booths. They always have great stuff there" said Giotto. Tsuna nodded smiling at the time when Giotto had won him a giant stuffed cat when they were younger at one of the game booths.

"Step right up! Pop the green balloon and you win a small prize! Pop the yellow and you win a medium prize. Pop the red balloon and you win a large prize! Not as easy as it sounds though, folks! The yellow ones are more scattered apart than the greens and are smaller. Same goes for the red ones, but don't be discouraged! Even if you don't hit anything, you receive a free balloon and a 15% off coupon to Namimori Amusement Park's Pizza Royal!" Giotto paid the man to start the game.

"This will only get you one dart sir" said the game man. Giotto grinned confidently.

"One is all I need" said Giotto. He tossed the dart with almost no effort and it hit a red balloon.

"Good job, Giotto!" exclaimed Alicia as she clung to him. Giotto grinned triumphantly as Tsuna clapped. The man handed Giotto a big stuffed bird.

(A/N: Imagine a giant stuffed Hibird Lol)

He looked at both Alicia and Tsuna. He couldn't exactly give one toy to both of them.

"Sir. Is it possible to trade this for two medium sized prizes?" asked Giotto. The man smiled and nodded giving him two medium sized stuffed birds. Giotto handed one to Alicia and one to Tsuna. Alicia hugged the bird smiling while Tsuna did the same.

"Thank you Giotto-niisan!" Tsuna said giggling. Giotto smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair, making Alicia slightly jealous. She leaned in and gave Giotto a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. When Giotto wasn't looking, she looked at Tsuna and grinned triumphantly. Tsuna glared at her slightly sending sparks at her but stopped as Giotto turned around.

"So where to next?" asked Giotto.

"Rollercoaster!" said Alicia loudly.

"HIIIIIIII!" screamed Tsuna. Of all the rides anywhere, it was rollercoasters that Tsuna was scared of the most. Giotto sweat dropped.

"Uh…maybe that's not such a good idea…Tsuna is after all afraid of them" said Giotto. He knew that Tsuna was scared of those things so it wouldn't be much fun for him. Tsuna shook his head.

"No! Let's go. I'll be fine" said Tsuna nervously. Giotto raised his eyebrow at Tsuna.

"Are you sure? I thought you were scared of them"

"I'll be ok" Tsuna said confidently. His thoughts however were completely different.

"See? He's ok with it. Let's go!" Alicia said as she tugged Giotto towards the rollercoaster. Tsuna sighed and reluctantly followed them to the ride of death. No really. The ride was called "Ride of Death". He gulped as he saw what the ride consisted of. He got dizzy by just trying to follow all of the twists and turns the rails made.

"This is gonna be so great! Right, Tsuna?" she said as she grinned somewhat evilly at him. Tsuna's eyes narrowed and glared at her.

"Yeah…great…" Tsuna wanted to show her that he couldn't be beaten…but it seemed like she had found one of his weaknesses. As they got in line for the ride, Alicia started to shake with excitement, Giotto stood calmly, and Tsuna couldn't help but to start thinking of the worse possible outcomes of going on such a ride. What if the cart fell off of the rail when they went upside down? What if HE fell off the cart if it went upside down? What if he got sick and threw up? He lost his train of thought when Giotto called out his name.

"Come on Tsuna. It's our turn." Giotto said smiling. Tsuna nodded and gulped. The next few minutes were filled with "WHOO!" from Alicia, laughter from Giotto, and "HIIIIIIIIIIII!" from Tsuna. Once they all got off, Tsuna held onto Giotto's arm until he was good enough to let go…not that he wanted to of course. He loved the fabric of Giotto's clothing on his arm, he loved the smell, he loved the warmth, and he loved just being able to hold Giotto. If Alicia wasn't here, this would have definitely been one of the best days ever. He wished that he could at least have a few minutes alone with Giotto. Fortunately for him, it seemed that someone up above was on his side.

"I gotta use the ladies room...stupid giant sized coke. I'll be back in a few minutes!" Alicia said as she entered the ladies room. Tsuna smiled and looked up at Giotto. Finally, some alone time with him. Even if it was just a few minutes, he was grateful.

"Are you having fun, Tsuna?" asked Giotto.

"Uh huh! Lots of fun." said Tsuna with a slight blush on his cheek. His blush deepened as Giotto smiled at him. He looked down in hopes that Giotto didn't notice. Giotto of course, did. Giotto in turn, decided to tease his little brother a bit. He smirked as an idea popped up in his mind. He leaned in next to Tsuna and gently blew on his ear.

"HIIIII!" Tsuna jumped and fell off of the bench they were sitting on. He looked up to see Giotto laughing.

"You're still as sensitive as ever, Tsuna!" He said as he continued to laugh. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no I'm not! I was just startled!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto's laugh only increased. Tsuna became frustrated and tackled Giotto, tickling him, not caring that they were in public.

"I may be sensitive but you're ticklish, nii-san!" Tsuna said as he tickled his big brother. Giotto burst out into laughter.

"S-stop, Tsuna! I c-can't take it!" he said as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. He began to squirm and struggle until he fell off of the bench taking Tsuna with him.

"HIII!"

"Whoa!" Everything after that for a few seconds was a blur. Tsuna closed his eyes expecting for hard ground to come in contact. Instead of hard ground though, he landed on a warm and soft surface. He heard a soft gasp and opened his eyes to see that he was on top of Giotto. He blushed as he noticed how hard Giotto's chest was and how warm it was. The blush increased ten times as he felt Giotto's hand on his back. A few girls had stopped what they were doing either blushing or squealing at the sight before them but neither Tsuna nor Giotto cared. They were too focused on each other. Time seemed to stop for the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Tsuna couldn't believe how close he was to his beloved Giotto-niisan. Normally he would have screamed and stood straight up again, hoping that people didn't see, but this was different. This time, he didn't care what the other people saw. All he cared about was how close he was, yet how far he was as well. He wanted more than to just lie down next to or on Giotto. He wanted what he didn't think would happen. He wanted a kiss. The urge to do so was almost uncontrollable as he leaned down to do what his heart told him to do.

Giotto tried to muster up something, anything to say, but the current situation had left him unable to process words. More like Tsuna had left him unable to process words. Usually in a time like this he would laugh and tickle the boy, but this time he found himself not knowing what to do other than stare right back at him. He took this chance to stare at Tsuna's features. The only thing he could fully compensate was that Tsuna was…well…cute…extremely cute. The way his brown eyes shined with innocence, the way his hair gave off a sweet smell of oranges from his shampoo, the way his cheeks were now reddened, and the way his light red lips were slightly parted. They seemed almost…kissable. He soon found himself wanting to do just that…and leaning up to fulfill just that.

(A/N: Please note that all of this happened in like just a minute and NOT like 5 or 6 minutes.)

Their lips met gently, brushing over one another. They closed their eyes and proceeded to lightly brush their lips over the other. Giotto, deciding to take lead, leaned in a bit roughly, crashing his lips on Tsuna's. Tsuna moaned slightly into the kiss, still hesitant to continue. Feeling Tsuna's hesitation, Giotto gently licked Tsuna's bottom lip while his hand moved up and down Tsuna's back reassuringly. Feeling relaxed enough, Tsuna parted his lips and allowed his big brother entry. Giotto's tongue quickly darted past Tsuna's lips and began exploring the boy's mouth. Tsuna moaned as his own tongue began to move along with Giotto's as a small trail of saliva traveled down Tsuna's lips. Soon, their lips parted, leaving them breathless while staring at each other longingly. The barrier of brothers that separated the two for now had been broken. Hesitantly, Tsuna got up from his position on top of Giotto and sat back down on the bench. Giotto did the same. Neither one looked at the other once realizing the moment they had.

"I'm back!" Alicia said as she walked up to the two.

"So what now?" she asked. Neither male showed sign of responding to her. She raised her eyebrow as she noticed the blush on both the boy's faces and the awkward way they avoided each other's gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that something had happened while she was gone.

"What happened with you two?" she asked. Giotto quickly looked up and nervously laughing with a blush still obviously on his face.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all…it's getting a bit late…maybe we should head home now…" Giotto said nervously.

"Awww…well if you say so…" said Alicia sadly. Tsuna nodded still avoiding Giotto's gaze. The car ride home was silent. No one dared to say anything. The awkwardness of the two others had gotten to her and the two boys just didn't dare say a word. Once they reached the house, Alicia un buckled her seatbelt but stopped as neither of the boys did so.

"You go ahead, Alicia. Me and Tsuna need to talk real quick" said Giotto seriously. Alicia nodded and did as he said. A few minutes past as Tsuna looked at the car floor and Giotto staring outside trying to think of something to say.

"So…uh…Tsuna…about what happened…" Giotto started. So far…that was all he got. He honestly had NO idea what to say.

"Giotto…I…" started Tsuna.

"Yes, Tsuna?" said Giotto glad that they would have something to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Tsuna still not making eye contact. Giotto blushed and looked away.

"Same reason why you kissed me?" said Giotto feeling embarrassed. He could not believe he was having this sort of conversation with his own little brother.

"I doubt that we had the same reason…" Tsuna said. Giotto could hear the bitterness and sadness his words held. He couldn't stand hearing such a sad tone from Tsuna. He thought for a bit a decided to do something that even shocked himself.

"How about instead of telling you…I'll show you" Giotto said. He grabbed Tsuna's chin making it so Tsuna was facing him. Tsuna's eyes widened as he once again felt Giotto's lips brush against his. He stared straight into Giotto's eyes seeing no deception, no lies, no teasing. Just truth. Giotto leaned in deeper suddenly wanting more. Tsuna kissed him back gently flicking his tongue over Giotto's. Giotto grunted frustratingly wanting more. He then held the back the Tsuna's head, pulling him closer. Tsuna moaned softly as Giotto's tongue once again explored his mouth.

"What is going on here?"

Giotto and Tsuna quickly pull away, seeing a fuming mad Alicia.

A/N: I know. Kinda a lame attempt on romance. Haha. Hmm…that last kiss scene was kinda…corny. Lol

Giotto: O/O

Tsuna: O/O

Me: XD


	5. A Wild Morning

Oh my God. I'm so sorry it took so long! One of the waitresses got fired at work so we were short staffed and I had to work more so I didn't have time to post. To make up for it, I'll give you guys a Lemon scene! Hope you like it!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, the anime would have a lot of changes. I DO however own Alicia. She is a character I made up.

WARNING: This chapter contains lemon! BEWARE. It is my first lemon scene however, like most crazed yaoi fans, I have the heart of one so that makes me somewhat of a pervert as well. So HOPEFULLY my yaoi fan pervy heart will guide me to write an AMAZING lemon scene. If you don't like reading lemon then well…DON'T read it and talk about how gross it is! Enjoy chapter 5!

"A-Alicia" said Giotto. His eyes widened as she glared at him and Tsuna furiously. Tsuna gulped as he started to become more afraid of the now extremely jealous, extremely shocked, and extremely PISSED off girlfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Alicia. Giotto gulped as a deadly aura surrounded the girl. He was certainly glad that his mother wasn't home or she would be witnessing the entire ordeal.

"Uh…Alicia…um…" Giotto took a deep breath trying to catch onto his thoughts. What was he trying to accomplish? He had a small romantic history with Alicia but there was no denying the fact that he felt something for Tsuna other than brotherly love.

"Giotto, I want an explanation and I want one NOW" demanded Alicia. By now she was beyond slapping pissed. She was "ready to pull someone's head off" pissed. Giotto sighed and looked at Tsuna who was cowering behind him, gripping onto the back of his shirt then looked at Alicia who was still glaring at them.

"C-can we talk about this tomorrow? I need to get my thoughts in order…" requested Giotto. Instead of an answer from Alicia, she gave a loud humph and stomped back in the house to their (now her) room. Tsuna looked up at Giotto who was blushing from embarrassment. He frowned and tugged Giotto's shirt in an attempt for the older man's attention. Giotto looked down at Tsuna with the same expression.

"Giotto-niisan? Are you ok?" asked Tsuna. Giotto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll be fine…I just need to figure out my emotions. Like how I feel for Alicia…and how I feel about you…even though I already have a good idea" he said as his expression changed into one of love and kindness. Tsuna blushed at the sudden change.

"A-and how do you feel about me?" Tsuna asked feeling embarrassed. Giotto grinned at Tsuna's shyness. He was just too cute. He leaned in to whisper in Tsuna's ear.

"Oh I think you already know." Giotto said. He then started to nibble on Tsuna's ear playfully. Tsuna blushed furiously at the contact.

"Nnng…nii-san…s-stop…" whispered Tsuna. Giotto chuckled and walked off to the house. After a few minutes, Tsuna entered the house as well.

That night, Giotto sat in a different room than Alicia since there was no way that he would be in the same room as her after that incident. He sighed as he looked at a picture of Tsuna then one of Alicia. The problem was that he cared for both of them extremely. He didn't know who he loved more. Alicia was fun to be around and she always cared about what was on his mind and her beauty was definitely something that most men only dreamed about embracing. However, her temper was something to fear.

Tsuna however, was beyond cute. He was absolutely adorable. He would be able to seduce a straight male if he wanted to. He loved how Tsuna adored Giotto and how he was just about the most caring person he knew. He also loved Tsuna's dependant nature which meant that no matter what, Tsuna would always need Giotto. However, they were brothers and a lot of people would definitely be against their relationship. He continued to think about the two for the rest of the night, getting barely any sleep.

The next morning, Giotto woke up around noon which was pretty late considering he usually woke up around 9. He spent most of last night thinking things carefully and he still had not figured things out yet. He face palmed. Was it really because he cared for them both extremely or was it that he was probable romantically stupid. Probably both.

After getting ready for the day, he went downstairs and stopped as he saw a few suitcases.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's mine. I'm going back to America"

Giotto's eyes widened as he saw Alicia with a blank expression on her face.

"What? You're leaving? Why?" Giotto asked. Alicia's blank face turned into a slightly saddened one.

"I came here for you Giotto. I came here because I loved you and I thought you loved me…but that's not the case, right?" she said sadly. Giotto looked down feeling incredibly guilty.

"Alicia…I-" Giotto said as he got interrupted by Alicia's finger on his lips.

"Don't finish that sentence. Look…I was angry when I saw that and I blew up about it. I was just shocked and jealous…maybe a little mad (A LITTLE?). It was wrong of me to blow up like that. I thought things threw last night and I realized that it wasn't your fault. Or Tsuna's. After all, you can't choose who you fall in love with, right?" she said smiling. Giotto's eyes widened as she said love. Yes. It was so simple. He loved Tsuna. He loved Tsuna!

Alicia seemed to have noticed his small change in expression as her smile grew.

"Tsuna is the one you love. I won't make things difficult for you" she picked up her suitcase as a honk was heard outside the house. She walked out towards the cab, stopping halfway. She turned around giving Giotto one more smile.

"I'll always love you, Giotto. Good bye" she entered the cab and waved at Giotto one last time before the car started and drove off. Giotto stood there in shock. Alicia was gone and he loved Tsuna and he at least thought that Tsuna loved him too. All he needed to do now was confirm Tsuna's feelings towards him.

"Giotto? Where's Alicia?" He turned around to see his mother looking at him curiously.

"She…she's gone. We broke up" even though he knew it was for the best and that he had Tsuna, the words still left a bitter after taste in his mouth. Her eyes widened slightly then she ran to him giving him a big hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry…" she said trying to cheer him up. Giotto hugged his mother back.

"It's ok mom. It just wasn't meant to be" Nana let him go and smiled at her son.

"You sound so mature. You really have grown up." She said proudly. She walked into the kitchen to finish up breakfast.

"Why don't you go wake up Tsuna? Breakfast will be ready soon" Nana said as she walked back into the kitchen. Giotto nodded and headed upstairs to Tsuna's bed room. He opened the door slowly, carefully trying to not wake him up. He grinned at the sight of Tsuna sleeping on the floor.

_He must have fallen off last night. So cute! _

He smirked as an idea formed in his mind.

_Maybe I can have some fun while he's like this. _

Carefully, he got close to the sleeping Tsuna. Leaning down towards him, he took a deep breath and blew a soft breath over Tsuna's ear. The boy shivered but stayed asleep.

Tsuna's Dream

_What is this? What's going on? Is this a dream? _

"Tsuna…" the dream Giotto whispered as he kissed Tsuna with his hand holding Tsuna's waist protectively. Tsuna's blush increased tenfold as Giotto's hand began unbuttoning his pants. Feeling weak, Tsuna's legs seemed to stop working as he fell to the ground with Giotto now rubbing his aching crotch from outside his boxers.

"Nnnng…" was all Tsuna could say. He was far too embarrassed to say anything else. Even in a dream. Giotto chuckled as he advanced to Tsuna's chest. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt, revealing is hard nipples.

"Tsuna, your nipples are hard. Is your big brother turning you on?" he asked seductively. Tsuna shrieked as he felt his big brother lick his right nipple.

_Why…why am I letting him do this to me? _

He blushed at how simple the answer was.

_Oh…right…I'm in love with him…_

"Ahh!" Tsuna shrieked again as Giotto's hand began to rub the boy's entrance.

"N-niichan…just where are you touching me? Ahh!" He shrieked once again as Giotto's hand rubbed his entrance more forcefully. He shivered as Giotto licked his neck slowly. Tsuna felt like he was going to go crazy. Who would have thought that Giotto would have affected him this much.

"_Tsuna. Wake up Tsuna"_

Back to regular POV

"Mmmm…that was some dream" Tsuna said as his eyes slowly opened. He yawned loudly and stretched.

"Good morning Tsuna"

"Good morning Giotto-nii….HIII!" He looked down seeing his shirt unbuttoned revealing his bare chest and his pants down revealing his boxers.

"G-Giotto! What did you do to me and why are you in here?" Tsuna yelled as he desperately tried to cover himself with his blanket.

"You seemed to enjoy it Tsunayoshi" Giotto grinned at Tsuna's blushing face.

"T-that's beside the point! So…that all wasn't a dream?" asked Tsuna blushing incredibly.

"Nope" He quickly leaned in, kissing Tsuna softly. Tsuna's eye widened and he harshly shoved Giotto away.

"Giotto, stop it! What about Alicia?" Tsuna asked. He looked down feeling shame for doing such dirty things with someone who was in a relationship.

"Alicia's gone. She left me" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know whether he should be happy or sad. Sure, his competition was no longer in the picture but how did Giotto feel about this? Noticing Tsuna's discomfort in the topic, Giotto gently caressed Tsuna's cheek.

"It's ok Tsuna. I'm not sad. Well…it's unfortunate that she won't be here of course…but now that she's gone…I don't know…I guess I feel somewhat relieved.

"Relieved?" asked Tsuna. Giotto nodded in reply. Now would be as good of a time as ever to tell him.

"Yes, because…I'm in love with you" Giotto didn't give the boy any time to reply as he quickly kissed Tsuna. He saw it a good sign as Tsuna did not try and break free from the kiss.

"I…love…you" he said in between kisses. After a few minutes, Giotto reluctantly pulled away leaving a somewhat disappointed Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi…please…tell me how you feel" Giotto said softly. He knew that he couldn't continue this unless he knew for sure that Tsuna felt the same way.

Tsuna blushed, not making eye contact.

_What do I do? Giotto-niisan loves me…and I love him too…but I don't even know if I have the courage to tell him! _

"Tsuna…please…please…I need to know…" Giotto said almost begging.

_Why is he taking so long to tell me? What if he hates me now? What if he thinks I'm pathetic for even trying? Oh God, please don't let that be it. Tsunayoshi…._

Tsuna took in a deep breath trying to muster as much courage as possible. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he looked up to see Giotto's face filled with worry and possibly fear. Was it fear of him not feeling the same way?

_I've never seen Giotto-niisan like this...I have to tell him! I have to! This is my chance to have my dream of being together with Giotto-niisan come true! Now is not the time to be Dame-Tsuna! _

"I…I…" Tsuna took a deep breath and looked up at Giotto smiling.

"I love you Giotto-niisan! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He said as he tackled Giotto from his spot and nuzzled himself into into Giotto's neck. Giotto laughed and hugged Tsuna back as tightly as possible without squishing the boy.

_Yes! He loves me!_

_I did it! I told him!_

After a few minutes of hugging, Giotto sat up bringing Tsuna with him. Giotto rested his forehead against Tsuna's who giggled happily. Giotto smiled and kissing Tsuna once again. Tsuna happily complied and parted his lips allowing his big brother entrance. Their tongues seemed to dance and twist as Giotto's explored every corner and side of the boy's mouth. Feelings of heat and passion overwhelmed Giotto as he grabbed onto Tsuna's legs and moved them back in a way that made it so that they were now wrapped around Giotto's waist securely with their chests pushed against each.

Once they broke the kiss for air, Giotto quickly attacked Tsuna's neck, nibbling and licking the boy. Tsuna squirmed in his hold as his sensitivity began to overwhelm him.

"G-Giotto-niisan ahh!" moaned a now twitching Tsuna. He blushed and looked away in shame as he felt his groin harden at the erotic position he was in. Giotto, feeling the change, stopped his nibbling and looked down. He smirked as he saw just how turned on he had made Tsuna.

"My my, Tsuna. We've only begun and you're already hard?" asked Giotto teasingly. Tsuna blushed and pouted.

"How can I not be when you're doing these kinds of things to me!" He yelled as he buried himself in Giotto's neck in embarrassment. Giotto just chuckled at his brother's cute shyness.

"It's all right, Tsuna! Look. Your big brother is too. See?" he said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and put it against his own erection from outside his pants. Tsuna had a small nose bleed as he could feel just how hard…and big Giotto really was. Curiosity taking over, he slowly slid his fingers over the bulge. He stopped and yanked his hands away as Giotto moaned from his movement.

_Knock knock knock, _came a knock from outside the door. Tsuna quickly detached himself from Giotto and sat back on the ground covering his erection with his blankets while Giotto needed not to because his back was facing his mother.

"C-come in" said Tsuna as calmly as possible.

_Oh please please please please PLEASE not let her notice_

She opened the door and smiled at the two. Giotto turned his head around and smiled at his mother, still not letting his front body face her.

"Aww. It's so nice to see my two sons spending to brotherly time together! I'll be out for a few hours. Your papa and I are going on a date!" she said excitedly.

"Really? That's great! Have fun!" said Giotto enthusiastically without any problem. Tsuna sweat dropped at how Giotto did so with ease while he had trouble saying a simple word.

"Thanks hun! Now do you think you two can keep yourselves occupied while I'm gone?" asked Nana. Giotto looked at Tsuna and grinned.

"Ohhh I think we'll manage" Giotto said. Tsuna blushed and stuck his tongue out at Giotto. Nana smiled at her boy's silly-ness.

"Good! Now I'm off! Breakfast is on the table. Don't wait too long before you eat! Bye!" Nana raced out of the room. The boys stayed in their positions until they heard the front door close and the car speed off.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he heard the car leave. Finally his mom was out of the room. He pulled his blanket off.

"OH NO!" screamed Giotto.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" asked Tsuna in a panic. Giotto pouted and pointed to Tsuna's crotch.

"You're not hard anymore!" Screamed a pouting Giotto.

"HIIIII! THAT'S what you're worried about?" screamed a flustered Tsuna. Giotto soon went back to his calm and cool expression grinning from ear to ear.

"Well…if that's the case…then I'll have to get you hard again" said a grinning Giotto. He slowly and seductively removed his shirt, revealing his hard abs and well built chest. Tsuna would have drooled at the sight if he continued staring.

"Like what you see?" asked Giotto in a seductive voice. Tsuna only nodded, afraid that he would stutter like crazy if he tried to talk. Giotto motioned with his finger for Tsuna to come closer. Shyly, Tsuna did so. He took the boys hand and placed it on his chest.

"I know you're curious Tsuna. Go ahead. Don't be shy" said Giotto reassuringly. Tsuna nodded shyly and started to move his hands along Giotto's chest, eyes wide in curiosity. Giotto, once in a while moaned whenever Tsuna came across a sensitive spot. Feeling braver, Tsuna leaned in and flicked his tongue against Giotto's hard nipple.

"Ahh! T-Tsunayoshi" moaned Giotto. He rubbed Tsuna's back motioning that it was ok to continue.

(A.N: Yeah I know. The seme is usually the one that licks the nipples BUT who wouldn't wanna play around with Giotto's body, riiiiiight?)

Tsuna continued to lick Giotto's nipple while his other left hand continued to feel Giotto's abs and his right hand cupping Giotto's erection from outside his pants.

Giotto blushed as Tsuna's motives seemed to have changed to a more erotic one.

_When did he get so…erotically intelligent? Not that I'm complaining of course._

"Tsuna…here. Let me help" whispered Giotto. He stood up and pulled his pants and boxers down revealing his hard member pointing straight at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and started breathing heavily as his hormones began to take control. Still, he was inexperienced and did not know what to do.

"Grab it. Not too hard though" he said as his breaths became deeper. Tsuna did as told.

"Stroke it…nnng!" he moaned as Tsuna did so. He stroked Giotto's hard member while his other hand fondled and cupped Giotto's ball sac. Feeling his courage finally come up, Tsuna leaned in and licked the tip of Giotto's member.

"A-aahh! Y-you don't have to do that T-Tsuna" said Giotto. Ignoring Giotto, Tsuna's tongue twirled and flicked itself around the head of the manhood as his hand continued to stroke it.

"Tsuna…d-don't tease me. Please…suck me. Oh God…" Giotto begged. Unable to control his hormones, he grabbed Tsuna's head gently and pushed him forward, making sure that Tsuna took in more of his throbbing organ. Tsuna shut his eyes as Giotto forcefully but gently moved Tsuna's head back and forth. Giotto tilted his head back moaning Tsuna's name over and over. Unable to ignore the throbbing in his pants, Tsuna removed his clothing as well, stroking his own hard member.

"T-Tsuna…forgive me for this…"

Giotto pushed Tsuna's head all the way, making the boy take in his entire length. Tsuna's eyes opened wide as he tried to hold back a gag. After a few minutes of giving Tsuna time to get used to his length and letting his throat relax, Giotto began pumping his erection with Tsuna's mouth slowly, increasing in speed with each thrust. Soon he was thrusting furiously into Tsuna's mouth. He removed Tsuna from his organ and sat down on the bed with his legs spread apart, giving Tsuna a glorious view.

(A.N: God I bet most of you are already thinking of Giotto in this pose. I have SO many times. KYAAAA~! SO SEXY!)

"Suck me Tsuna" Giotto said seductively with a grin. Tsuna rushed over to his brother and buried his head between Giotto's legs, bobbing his head back and forth once again.

"T-Tsuna…I'm gonna cum!" screamed Giotto as he pulled Tsuna's head, forcing him to take his entire length. Tsuna's moaned loudly as he felt a salty substance hit the back of his throat. He tried swallowing as much as he could but a few trails of Giotto's liquid seeped down to his chin.

Giotto pulled out of Tsuna's mouth then started to lick up all of the semen that had escaped. He leaned up and kissed Tsuna, letting all the semen he had captured run down from his mouth to Tsuna's, letting the boy swallow everything.

"How does it taste my love?" asked Giotto as he hugged Tsunayoshi tightly.

"S-salty…but good" Tsuna said shyly. Giotto blushed at Tsuna's innocence and cuteness as erotic thoughts flowed in his mind.

"Tsuna…I can't take it anymore" said Giotto with a serious face. Tsuna looked up worried that he had done something wrong.

"Tsuna…may I take you?" asked Giotto. Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked away, nodding. Giotto smiled and kissed Tsuna once again. Tsuna in turn, wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck, pushing himself closer so that their erect groins were now touching and rubbing. Giotto picked Tsuna up and laid him on his back on the bed.

He lifted Tsuna's legs up and stared wide eyed. The position Tsuna was in was so incredibly erotic and cute that he could have blown his load right then and there without doing ANYTHING.

"S-stop staring at me…it's embarrassing…" pleaded Tsuna. Giotto broke from his trance and positioned himself to enter his little brother.

"W-wait! D-do we need a c-condom?" asked Tsuna shyly. Giotto just chuckled.

"No Tsuna. We don't. You can't get pregnant and I don't have any diseases. I'm pretty sure you don't as well. Unless there's something you're not telling me" he said as a frown appeared on his face. Just the THOUGHT about Tsuna making love to someone else was enough to make him want to go on a murderous rampage.

"N-no! I would never! Giotto-niisan is the only one for me!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto smiled at this. He took out from his pocket a bottle of lubricant and spread the slippery substance on his hard erection and some around Tsuna's entrance.

"Good. I'm going in…tell me if it hurts too much" he said as he pushed the head of his member in the cringing boy.

"Ahh!" moaned Tsuna. He winced as a pinch of pain spread through him. Giotto winced as well trying his best to push forward without hurting Tsuna.

"You're so tight, Tsuna…nnng" Giotto pushed in a bit deeper and stopped until it seemed that Tsuna relaxed. He continued this pattern until he was all the way in. He stayed like that for a few minutes waiting for Tsuna to get used to his size.

"G-Giotto-niisan…please….move…please" begged Tsuna. Giotto nodded and bucked his hips back and forth pushing in and out of the boy. Tsuna screamed in pain and pleasure as he felt his walls being rubbed and pushed by Giotto's male organ. Soon, the pain decreased and the pleasure increased leaving Tsuna wanting more.

"More…please…give me more Niisan…please" begged Tsuna once again. Giotto smiled knowing that he could now really get started. His speed increased with every thrust.

"H-harder…Giotto harder!" screamed Tsuna. Giotto complied thrusting roughly into the boy. With each thrust, the next one became harder and rougher until Tsuna screamed, white spots taking over his vision.

"Oh? Did I hit it?" asked Giotto softly.

"H-hit what?" asked Tsuna who was now out of breath.

"Your sweet spot. This spot" he said as he hit that spot again causing Tsuna to scream once again. He smirked as he continuously hit that spot over and over again.

"Giotto! Giotto-niisan! Ahhh! N-no more!" screamed Tsuna as his vision started to became hazy.

"Not yet! I-I'm almost there!" moaned Giotto as he quickened his pace. He grabbed Tsuna's member, stroking it furiously.

"Giotto-niisan!" screamed Tsuna as his load fell squirted onto his stomach.

"Almost…there…Tsunayoshi!" he moaned loudly as Tsuna's walls closed in on his member, making him climax. He fell over Tsuna as his semen filled Tsuna.

"I c-can feel it…I can feel Giotto's liquid inside me…i-it's so warm, Nii-san" Tsuna said seeming to be in a daze. Giotto chuckled and kissed Tsuna with as much passion as he could possibly muster.

"I love you, Tsuna"

"I love you too, nii-san"

Giotto smiled and pulled out of the boy making him shriek. He got up on his knees, staring at the sight before him. Tsunayoshi. HIS Tsunayoshi was lying on his back, naked, with sweat covering him, while Giotto's semen was seeping out of his entrance. It was a beautiful sight indeed. He pulled the covers over Tsuna and himself as he laid down next to the boy, pulling him as close as possible.

Exhaustion finally took its role and put the boys in a deep sleep in each other's embrace.

A.N: Oh my yaoi I can't believe that I just wrote this O_o

Giotto: *grins* I liked it.

Tsuna: *blushes insanely and faints*

Giotto: Tsuna! *picks him up bridal style*

Gokudera: Bastard! Let go of the tenth!

Yamamoto: ma ma. Let's all try and get along…but it would be wise if you let Tsuna down.

Ryohei: PUT TSUNA DOWN TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera: Stupid lawn head! Putting him down to the extreme would hurt him!

Mukuro: kufufufufu Tsuna's body belongs to me.

Hibari: Put the herbivore down before I bite you to death…

Giotto:….*runs away with Tsuna*

Me: AFTER HIM! *runs after him with the guys* thank you for reading chapter 5!

Ryohei: WE APPRECIATE YOU READING THIS TO EXTREME!

Mukuro: kufufufufu even though we arnt in the last few chapters.

Hibari: I refuse to be in such childish stories anyways.

Yamamoto: Please continue reading!

Minna-san: Thank you very much! *deep bow*


End file.
